stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Yucatan Guerrillas
The Yucatan Guerrillas is a catch-all for any number of loosely affiliated groups dedicated to the secession of the Yucatan from the nation of Aztlan and, less obviously, freed from the influence of the Aztechnology corporation (AZT). Once extremely robust, their numbers have dwindled to near extinction, though it remains to be seen what the few remaining members will do in the wake of Caldera's decision, more or less giving them exactly what they have been fighting and dying for over two decades for. History Formation The movement began in the wake of Aztlan's bloody suppression of a peaceful seperatist demonstration in the streets of Campeche, back in 2050. Hundreds of people died in what became known as the Campeche Massacre, when AZT soldiers opened fire on the demonstrators, later claiming their Yucatan division headquarters was being bombarded with gunfire and improvised explosives. Despite the presence of trideo footage clearly putting the lie to AZT's claims, the Aztlan government backed them up, moving into the city proper and arresting demonstrators who had escaped, resulting in the deaths of another two dozen individuals over the next week. In the wake of this unexpected violence it seemed, briefly, as if AZT and Aztlan had won, successfully killing a till-then rapidly escalating seperatist movement, still in it's infancy. However, a week after the Campeche massacre the Yucatan division headquarters of AZT really was attacked, this time by a well organized, well armed, uniformed group of citizen-soldiers led by the feathered serpent Huachuaca. Not a single corporate employee in the compound was spared. The compound's exterior matrix system was also deftly resculpted into a clenched fist, holding several brightly colored feathers, surrounded by the universally known phrase 'Viva la Revolucion', all visible from anywhere in Campeche's RTG. The message was clear, both to Aztlan and AZT: Whether they liked it or not, civil war had come. 2050-2061 For nearly twelve years the civil war raged with no clear cut upper hand given to either side. Though Aztlan/AZT held on to the cities of Campeche and Merida more or less unchallenged, the hundred mile corridor between the two cities switched hands nearly monthly, and it was widely considered suicide for an Aztlaner soldier to venture into even the lightest jungle without at least a platoons worth of firepower. Though Aztlan and it's corporate allies held a clear cut advantage in conventional firepower, boasting helicopters, heavy armor divisions, and even napalm dropping jet fighters amongst it's ranks, the guerillas made extensive use of unexpected reserves of magical and spiritual power. Combined with a rank and file made up predominantly of farmers and laborers from the smaller villages and cities around the Yucatan, people who knew the terrain and nature of the jungle with an intimacy unmatched by the citybound Aztlaners, along with always rumored but never proven assisstence from Amazonia and the CAS, the guerillas were able to hold the well armed and trained Aztlan forces to a stalemate. A stalemate, however, meant eventual victory for the guerillas. The longer they held out in the jungles, villages, and smaller cities, some of which they controlled openly and unchallenged by Aztlan authority, the more Aztlan's hold on the larger cities of Merida and Campeche eroded. By 2057 Aztlan was forced to rely mainly on mercenary forces to fight the direct ground warfare in jungles, focusing their own forces efforts on suppressing, oftentimes brutally, any signs of a rebel foothold within the two cities. As 2061 drew to a close Aztlan and Aztechnology found itself buffeted from all sides, with enemies undermining them across the international and corporate spectrum alike; unable to focus even the greater part of its focus on the Yucatan, it had become clear to both Aztlan and the world at large that, unless something dramaticly changed, Aztlan would be forced to surrender the peninsula to seperatist control. The rebel's dream of a free and independent Yucatan nation state was within sight. 2062-2070 Section heading Write the second section of your article here.